1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a packaging structure of a MEMS microphone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional package structure of a MEMS 10 mainly uses a metal lid 12 to seal a microphone chip 13 on an electric circuit substrate 11. The periphery of the metal lid 12 forms a ring wall 121 by metal processing. If the microphone chip 13 needs sealing, the ring wall 121 of the metal lid 12 is jointed to the periphery of the electric circuit substrate 11 to seal the microphone chip 13. However, the metal lid 12 is not capable of providing better hermetic effect to the surface wires (not shown) of the electric circuit substrate 11 or the electric elements 14. In addition, an alignment process must be carried out to align the ring wall 121 of the metal lid 12 to the periphery of the electric circuit substrate 11. This will make the process more complicated and increase the cost because the ring wall 121 of the metal lid 12.